1. Field of the Invention
Various types of vehicles, such as joint light tactical vehicles (JLTV), tactical vehicles, or tactical trucks, and similar vehicles used in a battlefield, or other armed conflict situations, may sustain land mine strikes, or attacks from improvised explosive devices (IED), such as roadside bombs. It would be desirable for these vehicles to be able to withstand the forces of the foregoing types of attacks and explosions to enhance the survivability of the occupants of such vehicles. By armoring the cab, or passenger cabin, of a vehicle, the survivability of the occupants of the vehicle may be enhanced.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable to transport soldiers, non-military personnel, and equipment across hostile territory via motorized land vehicles such as tactical vehicles, tactical trucks, and similar vehicles. During transport, however, people occupying the cab of the vehicle are susceptible to injury from IEDs, land mines, and other bombs and explosives. To reduce injury from these encounters armor plating has been added to the cabs of such vehicles.
Without wishing to be bound by the theory, typically prior vehicle cabs were armored by increasing blast resistance through increased material strength and thickness, as well as increasing blast deflection through the use of angular and “V” shaped structures. Accordingly, the armoring of the foregoing vehicles has been achieved by using thick flat panels, or flat surfaces, of armor plate material for, or upon, the walls of the cabin, or passenger cabin.